The secrets of truth
by Wayzati
Summary: Tak comes back and she and zim will find something more than angst ZATR ALERT! . first fan fic... DISCONTINUED! D; ...It sucked WAY to much ..   :sry guys!
1. Broken glass

She quickened her pace; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. It was now or never to avenge her career, her mission and her life. At first it wasn't for revenge, but now after what he did to her… it was personal. She walked up to his doorstep. Tak took one breath, then two… it seemed as if she were standing there for an hour, but it really lasted only two minutes. Then, she had finally calmed herself enough to knock on his door. 20…30…40 seconds pass. She just stood there impatiently._ Just like the last time…_She thought. She couldn't help smiling as she pictured Zim, burning from all the meat she had thrown at him. The door cracked open, and her smile vanished. He grew. Probably just as much as she had, the normal height for a teenager. His body had become more like a man's with a V shape. Her own body had advanced in height, grown thinner and more graceful; and her scars had mostly gone away. But something else had changed about Zim… something about his eyes…like there was some sort of emptiness. His expression itself looked like he wanted to die, and it scared her.

Oddly enough, Zim did not look surprised to see her, his expression still grim.

"I think you know why I'm here Zim…" Tak said, glaring.

"Do you really think I care at this point?" Zim asked, carelessly leaning against the door post. She noticed his voice got deeper.

"At what point?" She was confused and caught off guard. She had probably planned every way this conversation could go, and this wasn't one of them.

"Just go away..." Zim said, and slammed the door in Taks face.

Furious, Tak pulled out her gun, vaporized the door, and marched in. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"She demanded.

Zim turned around, still no readable expression on his face."I wish, then everything wouldn't have been real…. But still even if it is, it's not that funny anymore." He said coldly

Taks cheeks burned with rage. "You're going to pay for what you did, Zim!" She shouted, clenching her fists.

"That's nice…" He mumbled, still continuing to walk away, till Tak placed a hand on his chest to stop him. His sad eyes looking down at her.

"Why."She asked, annoyed.

He tried to continue forward but was not allowed.

"_Why, _do you care?" He asked with his temper rising. "Can't you just leave me alone?" He forcefully shoved Tak to the side so he could pass. He had almost reached the entrance for his lab when Tak pressed her gun against Zim's temple.

"Because you had your fun ruining my life Zim …now it's my turn…" She said quietly.

Zim whipped around. "Go ahead and shoot me."

Tak stood there puzzled for a second then shook it off.

"What do I have to live for anyway…"

Tak found herself lightening her finger on the trigger. "What happened to you?" she asked lowering the gun slowly.

Zim sighed, obvious that he was pissed, really pissed, he was just trying to hide it.

"It was all a lie…everything, _everything _I did was fake, just for show. I thought…heh, I thought I was being respected, but of course not, who would respect me?" Zim said half talking to himself. "My mission was a total failure!" He kicked over the coffee table. "The tallest lied!" He knocked a vase over, and watched it shatter into a million pieces."They set me up…" He said quietly. Most of his anger had been taken out on his surroundings. His arms were bloody from the broken glass. He stood there leaning against the wall with one arm. "I just don't know what to live for anymore…" He said quietly.

Tak scoffed "_That's _what this is about? Besides the fact that it was dead obvious; and that _I told yo_-"

"Would you just shut the hell up!" Zim bellowed. ""Everything I worked for, _lived _for was gone in less than a day!" He walked up to tak through the broken glass just a few inches from her. "Dawn to dusk I worked on a plan to show the tallest that I was worthy, that I could do something! They didn't listen! …They never do…" He said quietly.

He glared at her. "And I'm telling you that it feels like shit."

Tak crosses her arms and raised her eyebrows. "That's nothing."

She saw the flames in Zim's eyes.

"I worked almost my whole life training to be an invader. Once you blew half of the planets power I was trapped. So in other words, I had everything perfect and then it all got taken away, and my life's work had all gone to waste." She took a step forward "And I _know _what it feels like." She said harshly.

Zim sighed "Then our lives are equally screwed up… you going to leave now?" The sadness returning to his expression.

"It's not my fault this happened…" Tak said defensively.

" I know"

"So why are you taking it out on me?"

"I'm not trying to! The Tallests did this!" Zim paused. "And you can't exactly blame all your misfortune on me either."

Tak raised an eyebrow.

"The _Tallests_…" He said their name bitterly ."…are the ones who wouldn't allow you to retake the test, I didn't know you were in that test pod at all. So my screw up was an accident, but theirs was done on purpose."

Tak stopped to think… he was right.

"So, I have an idea, let's stop blaming each other for each other's problems." Zim continued. "cause I won't feel bad about something I didn't do"

A thought suddenly occurred to Tak, then that thought turned to an evil grin. "I'm pretty sure we could make the Tallests feel sorry about it." She said slyly .


	2. The plan well, not really

Bwahahaha! Yes that's right, it's my first fan fic Eva! The first chapter was pretty awesome huh? I'm truly amazing aren't I? The answer is yes! Cause I am! I'll hopefully have chapter 3 up tomorrow. :D DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! It makes me happy. XP….. God I need a life… : /

**Me: **_**"Oh and for the record, this is MY fan fic, so I decided to make Zim and Tak tall!"**_

**Fans: **_**" But-"**_

**Me: "**_**NO BUTS! They're also in their disguises most of the story! DEAL WITH THE PAIN!**_**"**

**Fans: "**_**OH NOES! IT BURNZ!"**_

**Me: **_***laughing evilly* **_

**Fans**_**: "You suck…".**_

**Me: :C**

Any who, here's chapter 2

The plan was simple, to put the Tallest to shame, to prove them wrong… but how?

Zim turned around "Tak?"

Tak looked up, relived to see some emotion in his expression.

"I need to know if I can trust you." The intensity of his eyes digging into hers.

Tak hesitated, Could he trust her? Could she trust him? "Yeah, just don't keep your expectations too high."

Zim nodded, then walked off into another room. Tak looked around, his base was much like hers with wires and electronics everywhere. She stumbled for a moment and caught herself on a chair, she put her face in her hands and groaned. "_ARG!" _She thought "_What am I doing!" _ She had come here to kill Zim, and now she felt sympathy for him? How had she trusted him so easily? _"It's because you understand what he's going through" _She thought, though how had he trusted her so easily? "Oh, snap out of it Tak…" she muttered to herself.

_Three days later_

Zim sat there with his head in his hands. He still hadn't gotten over this, it had been over three day's sense he got the news… sense _she_ got here. He hadn't done anything but sit here. He gripped his hair in aggravation, he had started to wear his disguise often, sense a lot of people seemed too "_accidently" _wandered into his house now a days. He was actually surprised Dib hadn't come and broken in at that time. They obviously weren't stupid kids anymore, Dib had finally started to leave Zim alone now, and they actually were starting to get along.

Zim sighed, though there were all of those people out there, Zim felt like he was the only man in the world… alone. He wanted to get up and move around, but couldn't find the will power to do so; he still felt too ashamed to take his face out of his hands. It was actually somewhat comforting to know that Tak was here, he didn't care if she blew the place up, (What worse things could happen?) it was just nice to know another living thing besides himself in the house. Well… there was Gir, but Zim had banned him from the house temporarily until Zim had calmed. Otherwise, he felt as shity as ever.

Tak wandered around the lab, she noticed an open hallway leading into an all white room. In that room there was a single chair, and in that chair sat Zim. He sat lazily resting his arms on his knees, and had his face in his hands. Tak bit her lip, even though he was depressed he looked really attractive like that….. She quickly shook the feeling off. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Zim…" she must've been quieter than she thought because Zim jumped. He barely moved his hand so he could glance up at her. Zim gave Tak the "I'm sorry" look with his eyes, and she filled her own with sympathy. Without thinking, she got down on her knees and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Zim froze, then all of his muscles relaxed and he hugged her back. He didn't care what it would mean for later, it was exactly what he needed, to know that someone was still there… caring. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. Tak felt this, and it felt so good, so unbelievably good that she knew she wouldn't be the first one to let go. Zim breathed in her sent, pushing her just a little bit closer. What broke them apart was the computer saying someone was at the door. Zim slowly pulled away, brushing her arm as he left, the gesture gave her a massive case of goose bumps.

Zim opened the door to of course find,

Dib.

Zim leaned lazily against the doorway opening. "Hey" He said casually

"So…" Dib made a hand motion signaling Zim to continue speaking.

Zim sighed, it was no use keeping secrets from Dib. He could always tell when Zim was lying, it was some stupid lie detector watch or something… "Come on in."

Dib followed Zim in, avoiding the obstacles on the floor. "Ummm…. Did you get into a fight." Dib asked noticing the broken glass on the floor. Zim explained the whole failed mission /Tak situation to Dib.

"Aw, man im sorry about the whole depression thing, but Taks here? Are you sure you can trust her?" Dib asked

"He's pretty sure" A female voice answered

Dib gulped.

Tak stepped in the room and Dib's eyes widened, Tak had gotten really pretty- in that drop dead gorgeous way.

Tak looked at him skeptically. "Im not here to fight him… anymore."

Dib couldn't stop staring until Zim punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that fo- oh… never mind…"

"So what are you guys companions now or something?" Tak asked

"No" They both said. "More like people who kinda get along…" Dib finished, his eyes wandering off to certain places on Taks body. Zim punched him again.

Zim pointed to the kitchen. "Chair" And the group followed him in.

"How did the door repair itself?" Tak asked

Zim shrugged "I dunno"

Dib pulled up a chair "So what _are _you doing here Tak?" He asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I came to kill him" She answered truthfully. Zim looked down, embarrassed ." But now we've taken pity on each other and were plotting against our leaders….together." she finished

"Sooooo… you guys aren't trying to destroy earth or anything right?"

"Nope, waste of time"

Dib couldn't help feeling somewhat offended when she said that. "So... Wait a minute, if you guys aren't here to destroy earth, then _why _are you here and not on Irk?" He asked now curious.

"Because im banished….." Zim mumbled with his head down.

Dib stared at him. "You were banished from your home planet?"

Zim glanced up at him. "Do I look like I want to talk about that right now?" Zim asked sarcastically.

Tak sighed. "He got carried away and…" she rubbed her head in aggravation "And well he destroyed half of the planet!"

Zim looked up annoyed "Hey! It wasn't completely my fault! Someone drugged me! The party we have before Invasion Day is a late night!" Zim said extending his arm in a questioning position. Tak rolled her eyes and Dib snickered.

"Fail." He said. Zim glared at him.

"Ok, now that were done talking about _my _ problems, let's talk about why you're not allowed on irk." He said playfully, putting his hands under his chin innocently, batting his eyes. This guy was a walking definition for sarcasm .

Tak couldn't help smiling , Zim trying to pull off the goo- goo eye look was entertaining. "Once they see me, I'll immediately be taken to prison or that damn work planet…." Tak shuttered at the thought. "Not something I want to do…" Tak said pouring herself some Irkin water.

Dib sat there confused "Wait-Wha? Explain!"

"After genius here," mentioning to Zim with her hand; who was now leaning back against the chair with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. _"Mental note, second position Zim looks attractive in… no, he looked pretty hot Goo-Goo eyes too…" _Tak thought. "Anyways, when Zim blew the power, I was taking the test, and wasn't allowed to take it for another 70 years. So I ran away from the janitorial planet I was assigned to, came after Zim blah, blah, blah…" Tak said sipping her water.

"Yeah, but how would they know that you still have to be working on that planet?"Dib asked. What great things he was learning about his friend Tak today…

Tak licked her lips "Ah, it's programmed into my Pak. Anyone, whoops I meant any _Irkin_ could see it. So that's why we're here." Tak said to dib like he was a dog. Zim covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Tak looked at him, relived to see some actual emotion coming from him. Zim smiled shyly at her, and she smiled sweetly back.

Dib nodded "Good to see ya back." He stood up and pushed the chair in. "Im err… going to go home now…"

"You don't have to hide that you're still researching about our culture."

"Do I have to admit it?" Dib asked with a smirk, then he turned and ran out the door. Leaving Zim and Tak rolling their eyes and smiling "Inferior humans…" They both said shaking their heads.


	3. Alone in a closet

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ZIM AND TAK IN A CLOSET. Bwahahaha! I'm truly evil aren't I? Any who, I'll be gone for the next few days so I won't be able to post… :C I kno, im sad to.

But I'm sending special happy faces to **SilenVt **and **Mr. McGhee. Because their cool and they reviewed on mah story **** SMILEY FACE ATTACK** :DDDDDDD

Any ways…. When im gone I'll keep writing and post it when I get back

Well enjoy! :P

Zim and Tak headed back down to the lab. They stood awkwardly in the elevator together. Zim looking down at his shoes, and Tak doing the same. They both steeped out at the same time, causing Zim to bump into Tak. They both looked away blushing "Sorry" They muttered to one another.

Zim sat down at the computer chair on his side of the lab. Tak had requested that they split the lab up, Zim was too depressed to care so he agreed . Tak sat to the left of him, about 5 feet away checking on her own status. (,,,Yeah that's right. I've made it so aliens have facebook,,,) Now that Zim was starting to function again, he was starting to notice how hard it was getting to not stop everything he was doing and just stare at her. She had grown more beautifully than Zim could have ever imagined. Tak caught Zim's eye for a moment and they both looked away blushing.

About 4 hours of pure lifeless silence later, Zim made an important discovery. "Im hungry" Zim declared.

Tak turned around to face him "Me too"

Zim huffed as he got out of his chair, heading to his food closet . "Here I'll get a bunch of stuff out and we can just pick and choose." He said.

The closet was relatively small, only one person could fit inside with enough room remaining to turn around in circles. (Cause I like circles ^.^)

"Ok, I'll take this one, that one….is expired. Ummm… this one's good, annnd… this one!" Zim walked out and placed the food on the counter top. "Lemme check to make sure I got everythin-" Wait! I love that stuff! Yay zwickie bars! They're the greatest things ever! Zim must have food!" Zim tried to grab the can but it was in between two shelves and his hands were too big to reach it.

"Here let me try, I have smaller hands." Tak said suddenly walking in. Zim backed up against the wall as much as possible, but she was still _really _close, awkward for a male his age. Asking him not to stare was like asking a human not to breathe… impossible.

"Damn! I can't reach it!" Tak said

"Uh… this isn't that big of a deal…"

"No, im getting that can." Tak turned her head to look at him "Self accomplishment" She said smiling.

"Ahh"

"Maybe if I stepped on the shelf…" Tak mumbled.

"Tak. Im not sur-" Zim tried

"It'll be fine." Tak snapped. She stepped on one of the shelves and was able to reach the can. Zim sighed in relief, nothing fell.

"Ok, now let's get out of her-"

Crash.

_Great…. _ Zim thought. One of the shelves (Bumped by Tak) had fallen, blocking their exit. Zim gave himself a face palm and sighed. Tak turned around to face Zim and smiled nervously.

"So, how do we get out?"

_Oh, Irk why me? _Zim thought. Apparently Tak was stuck, and they were still trying to get out… alive.

"Ah ha! My foots caught under this box! My god, that's a heavy box… well maybe if I-" The box released her foot but flew forward, causing Tak to fly forward with it and slam into Zim. Tak froze wide eyed. If they thought they were close before, now you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Tak stared at her hands for a moment. They were resting on Zim chest, she could feel his heart beating at a slow steady pace. She looked up and almost did a double take- even stuffed in a closet, Zim's looks didn't fail.

She bit her lip "I'm stuck again" She blushed

Zim raised an eyebrow "I see that"

"'Soo…" Tak said after what seemed like hours of silence. She stood eye length with her hands on Zim's chest. She awkwardly stood there retracting her fingers in and out of a fist. His cheeks burned as she did that, he clenched his saw and sighed.

"We could start plotting our new plan…" Tak suggested

Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… well we need to find out what were going to do." Tak said "Im thinking we need to prove them wrong about something, to make them feel sorry about what they did to us…but how?"

While Tak was brainstorming, she didn't realize she was tapping her fingers on his chest, making his face grow hotter. Then as she went babbling on, Zim noticed her hands were sliding down his torso. Her hands were getting low, dangerously low. She seemed unaware of what she was doing, it put butterflies in Zim's stomach. _Oh, God. _Zim thought biting his lip. Then her hand got too low.

Zim yelped "TAK! Hand!" Zim said, eyes wide.

Tak looked confused for a moment then looked down. Her face turned red and her eyes widened. "Oh god! Sorry!" She quickly retracted her hands causing certain areas of her body to press against Zim. Her cheeks flushed again, and she placed her hands back into their original position. She kept them in tight fists, trying to keep as much of herself off him as possible. Zim couldn't help laughing.

"This isn't very funny" Tak said glaring at him, still embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? It's hilarious." Zim said "I'm trapped here in a closet with a girl who wants to kill me, and almost grabbed my crotch. I think that's funny."Zim said with a smirk.

Tak hit him playfully 'Sure, were putting on a real comedy act here. It's not like this is going on Fanfiction or anything .." Tak said sarcastically. (COUGH)

Tak continued "But were still faced with a problem… How do we get out?" Zim opened his mouth to answer when suddenly they heard a big thump and a "MASTER I'M HOOOOOMMMMEEE!"

"Gir!" Zim said cheerfully. The little robot waddled into view. His disguise was filthy. "Bleh, Gir remember my thing about germs?" Zim shuttered at the thought.

"Ohhhh… yeeeaah…." Gir said slipping of his costume. "WHOOO! IM NEKKID!" He screamed "Ooh! The green lady's back!" He squealed.

"Yes gir, she is. Can you move that box there please?" Zim asked.

Gir stood there blankly "CUPCAKE!" he screamed, running away.

"Gir! Wait! I have a cupcake." Zim shouted. Gir walked backwards slowly, staring at him.

"See that box there?" Zim asked.

Gir stared at the box.

"That's a giant cupcake."

Gir's eyes widened. "You can have it, Gir." Zim said. Gir giggled and picked up the box as if it weighed nothing, and ran away screaming.

Zim hadn't noticed but he had slipped his arm around Taks waist, and she had laid her head on Zim chest. They noticed their stance. Zim's cheeks turned red along with Taks (,,,God, their doing that a lot aren't they?,,,) . He released his arm, they stood there for a second. Tak turned to leave when she accidentally stepped on a can with the back of her heel, the can rolled forward causing her to trip. This time Zim caught her, by her lips. Tak pulled back stunned, then ran out embarrassed. Zim just stood there shocked, and was more surprised to find himself smiling.

**End of chapter 3**

HA! Another chapter done! Now this chapter (like the 2 before it) Are completely useless and annoying to read because they mostly have no ZaTr in them…. But this one ended with a surprise ending… that probably pissed everyone off because they wanted more Zatr…. Ahhh well. It gets interesting after chapter 5…. I know what you're thinking. "Ugh, more pointless reading…. XP" But you know what, the future chapter contain: Confessions, someone getting mauled by a vicious creature, someone making out, Someone getting drunk, and some people finding a surprise in the morning, and of course dancing! :D !Now it's not who you think it is… or maybe it is… MAYBE IM TRYING TO TRICK U INTO READING MY STORIES SO I CAN BRAINWASH U AND CONTROLL THE WORLD!- cough sorry did I say that out loud….. Whoops. Lol, anyways now that you've read my super long paragraph about useless junk… REVIEW!…DO IT FOR THE MARSHMELLOWS!( I could've said 'for the children' but who gives a damn about the children… LOL Just kidding :D)


	4. Unbearable

Yay! I got reviews! I love reviews… they make me happy ^.^ Glad you all like it…. I can tell you… its most likely going to be split into a series. :/ its long….

**IDEAS! Honestly I don't know what the hell the plan against the Tallests is going to be… so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them, so go ahead and inbox/ E-mail them to me, or just tell me your idea in a Review. **

:3 Shanks

Anyhow, on to more important business…Chapter 4! :DDD

* * *

Zim picked up the phone and dialed Dibs number.

"Yullo" Dib answered

"You, over here. Now" Zim said. In less than 5 minutes Dib showed up….kinda creepy…

"Hey, where's Tak?" dib said looking around (Odd that's the first thing he'd notice)

Zim actually hadn't seen her since she ran away after the closet thing… which was a few hours ago. Zim plopped down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, Dib doing the same.

"So what's up?" Dib asked

Zim rubbed his forehead, sighed, and looked up with a shocked/confused expression. "Tak and I had a little bit of closet time." Zim said.

Dib's jaw dropped "Explain."

Zim told him about how the box fell in front of the exit, and blocked their way out.

"How tight" Dib asked like he was an expert at getting trapped in closets.

"You couldn't fit a piece of paper in between us." Zim replied, boasting just a little bit…

"Wow…Is that it? Was it all just a big accident?" Dib asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well she almost grabbed my crotch accidently…"

Dib burst out laughing. "How do you _accidently _manage to do that? Man, you're lucky. What else? Is that all?" Dib asked. He noticed Zim biting his lip with a nervous look in his eye. "No you didn't!" Dib said wide eyed. He saw Zim blush. Dib gasped "You did! Oh My God! Dude you kissed her didn't you!"

Zim blushed more. (****Is it just me or is a guy blushing kinda gay…****)

"Man this is priceless! So how was it ehh?" Dib asked grinning, nudging Zim with his elbow.

Zim sighed "I don't know, it lasted like 1 second… and was an accident."

"Well, was it your first with her? Dib asked

Zim scratched the back of his head nervously "Umm… yeah.."

"Well then you have to have felt something!" Dib said

"Like I said, it was an accident she tripped and.."

"But you like her don't you?" Dib smiled evilly

"No! It wasn't even supposed to happen at all! I-" Zim was interrupted by a beeping noise. It was Dibs watch.

"Somebody's lying…" Dib teased, smirking.

Zim opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "W-well…ok, maybe just a little bit…"

Dibs watch beeped again.

Zim slammed his head down on the table and groaned.

"Love hurts huh Zim?" Dib said putting on his most winning smile.

"Exactly" Zim mumbled. .

* * *

**(Back at Taks Pov)**

Tak rushed out the door and kept running, only following the moonlight. She wasn't sure where she was going yet… but she was so confused… she had to get out. She ended up sitting under a tree watching the rain. Though she was soaked to the bone, her disguise still protected her from the rain. Tak closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. She sighed "_What's going on Zim! What are we getting ourselves into!" _She thought. She touched her lips gently remembering how the kiss felt…. "_No!" _She thought "_you can't get yourself into this!" _Though the part of her that had no common sense, wasn't completely regretting the kiss. It had actually felt somewhat nice… though it was only an accident, it still made her stomach turn. She looked up at the clouded rainy sky. Her long purple hair was soaked from the falling water. Though for a small moment, the clouds parted and the moon was visible. She smiled, with every planet she had been to, earth had one of the prettiest moons. She sighed, "Hell, who cares what happens. I doubt anything will" She muttered to herself "If it weren't for that stupid robot we might still be in that stupid closet…" She stopped. "Robot! Mimi!" She had completely forgotten about her! So Tak got up and started on what would hopefully be a successful trip to find her missing robot.

* * *

**(Back to Zim)**

It had been 8 hours sense Zim had seen Tak. He wasn't worried, but actually scared of the embarrassment he would have to deal with when she came back. He was sitting in the chair in the all white room that he had sat in for so many days…where he had first come in contact with Tak. He hadn't actually minded the kiss. It was a little odd… coming from Tak, but nothing he couldn't handle… well maybe it wouldn't be so easy this time. It had sent something through him, some odd feeling that he had rarely ever felt. He sighed and went back to fixing his Pak.

* * *

**(Tak ...again)**

Tak crashed through the bushes. _"No" _she thought. She grunted in aggravation. She couldn't find the ship, she couldn't remember exactly where she landed.. Tak prowled through another round of trees and bushes. She tried to avoid as many puddles as she could, but it was no use. Tak tripped on a tree root, which sent her sprawling down a hill. She stood up slowly, hearing her back pop as she straightened it out. And conveniently her ship lay directly in front of her. _"Yes" _she thought, she finally found it.

_**(See, now this was supposed to be another chapter…. But I was nice and prevented you guys from waiting longer(And it was too short… ) See how much I care about you guys? ^.^)**_

She walked over to her ship, it was covered in leaves, mud, and rust.

"Mimi" She called "Where are you?" She hoped the little robot had made it this long on its own. She had been acting funny sense Zim had screwed with her programming on Tak's first visit to Earth. Suddenly something rustled in the bushes "Mimi?" Tak said hopefully. Only it wasn't Mimi it was an 11 foot tall bear that didn't look very happy.

Tak backed away slowly as the bear advanced. Showing her his impressive collection of teeth, each tooth being at least as long as her hand. Then a little black cat jumped out of the bushes.

"Mimi!" Tak cried. But the robot was gone just as quickly as it had come. Tak tried not to panic as she reached for her gun. The bear noticed and lunged at her. Tak pulled her gun, but was knocked over by the bear throwing off her aim. The bear tore its claws through her arm. Tak clenched her teeth, and she stood up again clutching her now limp arm. She tried to reach for her gun, but realized that it was broken in half, she was weaponless. She attempted to use her spider legs, but the bear ripped them off in a heartbeat. She backed up against a tree as the beast came closer baring its teeth.

Zim flipped through the channels. He had to find something to get his mind off her. He clenched his jaw and threw the remote to the ground.

'That's it…" He said "I have to at least look for her…" He grabbed his coat and stood in front of the door "Gir!" He yelled

Gir skipped into the room. "Yeeeeeessssss" he said

'Gir, I need you to use your navigation… chipy, thing to find Tak."

"Okeey dokeyy" Gir grunted a few times, then finally said "She's in the woods being eaten by a bear!" Gir giggled. At around the same time Mimi burst through the door and dived under the couch.

Zim's heart stopped and all the color drained from his face. Without another word Zim ran out the door to save the only thing he had left.

The pain, her half broken body slumped against a tree. Tak was still there refusing to give in, to let her life slip away. She had been bitten by the bear at least 12 times, he had crushed bones and arteries. Her will power was the only thing still intact, but even that would break soon. She heard something, a scream of rage and panic. She managed to slide one eye barley open. The last thing she saw was Zim leaning over her, she could make out him saying that it was going to be okay. Then she blacked out.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Oh noes! The super bear attacked her! And don't start saying that "Oh! Bears can't possibly be that big!"Well I don't give a damn, _I _made this one big! So, all of you who are thinking my bears too big can go to bed with a knife in their mouth. Anyway…. The next chapter should be out soon! And did anyone get the title thing? Un**bear**able…. Cause it was a bear…. Oh well, im sure you'll get it eventually…  
Well personally I think I could've written this chapter better… but ehh, that's just me. And PLEASE review. It makes me happy inside. You're probably thinking "Jesus, this girl really likes reviews…" Well that's because I do! It's the only thing I have to live for! Sniff sniff *Going into depression* Well, to bad I have ADD so I can't concentrate enough to go into depression. Lol, don't let me scare you away. Keep reading! .And remember every time you read these paragraphs I write, the closer you become to being my eternal zombie slave, now doesn't that sound like fun ;).


	5. Mistakes Don't happen twice

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went into depression…. Idk, it involved a knife, some smokes, and a bottle of wine. It was a mess.

Any who, you wanna know who's awesome? The **GirisawsomeD** guy and **Shabbacabba **are awesome. You wanna know why? Because they gave me some AMAZING Ideas for the future plan Zim and Tak will come up with to humiliate the Tallests! :DDDD They're great, I might interpret them a little bit, but the general idea's are great. THANK U GUYS! And to **CPSP11**, yes I think I will use a lemon.

In the present day, I'm working on a comic for ZaTr,(I was going to make it an animation, but I don't have a program on my computer that can create animations ) So I'm going to scan all the photos in, put it in a video and have the music be 'What Hurts The Most' (Remixed by Cascada) put into it. Since the comic is based off that song…. Idk I was bored and felt like telling u guys. :/

And …um….ENJOY MAH STORY! XP.

* * *

Tak woke up to the sound of an EKG machine beeping at a slow steady rate. She opened her eyes to find herself in Zim's lab, and the find the man himself sitting right next to her, holding her hand. He looked terrible- but still amazing. He was still in his disguise, had huge bags under his eyes, and looked extremely worried. She glanced at him "Hey, Zim" She said weakly.

Zim closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't _ever _do that to me again." He said with his voice cracking. He wiped more tears away.

"How long was I out?" Tak asked

"2 weeks" Zim said in-between sniffs.

"Two? Were you sitting here the whole time?"

Zim nodded "I didn't have time to sleep. When I found you, you were almost dead. I did what I could and mostly got rid of the scars but I'm sorry they all aren't all completely gon-"

Tak stopped him "Zim, You saved my life" She said gently "You don't need to tell me you're sorry about anything." She placed her hand on his cheek, as she did this Zim's body relaxed and he leaned his head against her palm. "Thank you" She said quietly. Zim smiled shyly. Tak brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Now go get some sleep, I'll be okay." Tak said.

As if in a trance, Zim nodded, got up and headed toward his room; falling asleep before his head touched the pillow.

When Zim found her, she had one leg broken in six places, the other one snapped in half, 32 deep flesh wounds on both of her arms leading to her bone, four ribs broken, a fractured skull, bite marks that had chipped and put dents in her bones, and one hell of a bloody nose. He had worked a week and a half, 24 hours a day working to heal her. He had disinfected all of her wounds, stitched them closed, and surgically put all her bones back into place; they still had to heal on their own but that sped up the process. He was giving her a high dose of morphine for the pain, and a very rare irkin IV medication. That speeds up bone healing. Each Irkin Invader got a bag of the stuff; the Tallests were kind enough to give Zim half of a bag for Impending Doom II. So he had 1 ½ bags of the medication to use for Tak. (Which should have her healed at the end of the week at most.)

Tak lay there amazed. The small unintelligent annoying irkin she met 4 years ago had saved her life… He had grown, in all ways. He became more aware of the obvious, has more common sense, and looks much more attractive. She thought he was perfect: cute, funny, handsome, and cocky. Thinking about him made her body just feel relaxed and at ease, every inch of her smiling. She hadn't realized how strong her feelings were for him…..she smiled. Maybe they weren't all bad.

**Invisible Line separating the Other chapter that I joined with this one XP**

Zim opened his eyes. He looked at his clock; he had been sleeping for… Two days! Zim jumped out of bed and hurried over to Tak. She was sitting on her nursing bed eating a sandwich.

"Hey..." Zim said awkwardly "How did you get that sandwich?"

Tak gulped "I can walk a little bit without passing out and the food from the closet thing…" She blushed "…was still there so I didn't have to walk very far."

"Ooookay… So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, like I said before I can't walk much but I can sit." She said mentioning to her sitting position. Zim just nodded and checked her current health status.

"Zim?" Tak asked.

Zim looked at her, his hair sticking out in 50 different directions. Tak thought he looked cute with his hair like that.

"Why did you stay all that time?" Tak asked quietly.

Zim's face turned red "Umm…well… I had no choice really…"

"Then why were you holding my hand, and crying?"

Zim's face got even redder. He gulped and started messing with his shirt collar. "W-well why did you put your hand on my face?" he asked

"You're avoiding the question."

"Well you're avoiding _my _question!"

"Are you just too stubborn to answer this or what?"

"Are you to embarrassed to answer this or what?" Zim asked, mocking her tone of voice.

"_God, why does he have to be so fuckin hot!" _Tak thought.

"_Why the hell does she have to be so sexy?" _Zim thought.

"No! I was thanking you for _saving my life,_ what's your excuse?"

"Ugh, you wretched female, why does it matter?" Zim said raising his voice..

"If it doesn't matter then why don't you just answer!" Tak yelled.

"Maybe I don't want you to know!"

"Why! What could it be! I've already kissed you, stuck my hand down your pants, what else could it be that I haven't realized!" Tak yelled

Zim exploded "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE?" He yelled.

"NO! I won't! Cause I wanna know!"

"Oh My Freaking God Tak! Can't you just figure it out!" Zim yelled.

"I can't read minds Jackass!"

Zim clenched his fist, trying not to punch anything out of anger. "Why do you think I stayed there?" Zim asked gritting his teeth, trying to stay clam.

Tak paused. "I dunno, because you like me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Exactly! You must be a genius!" Zim said sarcastically. "I like you Tak! Besides killing myself, you maybe the most important thing in my life right now! I know I don't know you that well, but I trust you, you're the only thing I have right now! The only thing that's not judging me, or exiling me from their lives! So yeah, surprise you're my best friend, maybe my only true one. You die, and I have no reason to live! So I don't care if you don't give I shit, cause I do! You happy now?"

Tak not being the very sensitive type, glared at him. "So what, you think I don't give a shit?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK"

"YOU JACKASS! OF COURSE I GIVE A SHIT!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT!"

"WELL I DO!"

"WHEN DID YOU FINISH YOUR SANDWICH?"

"I DUNNO!"

"AND WHERE DID U GET A LEMON?"

(See how I threw a lemon in there? The lemon will be back….)

"I DUNNO!, STOP SCREAMING!"

"ARG!"

"You need more sleep Zim!"

"YOU THINK?" (True love isn't it? ^.^)

"Go back to bed!"

"FINE! But not before I do this!" Zim grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Tak's stomach flipped, as in it really flipped, she started to hyperventilate it was so intense. Zim meant to storm off after that, but Tak hooked her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. They put all their anger into this kiss. Tak gasped for breath in between kisses. Tak couldn't stop, Zim was just too good of a kisser, the same thoughts came from Zim. Tak's stomach was really starting to go crazy, the two fought for dominance, Zim's tongue demanding entrance, they moved at a faster quicker pace until something started beeping. Zim stopped; he looked at her, with their mouths still interlocked. He slowly slid his tongue out and slowly pulled away. He noticed the strand of spit attached to both of their mouths; he wiped it from her lip with his thumb. He looked at her in the "medical observation" way. He cocked his head to the side noticing that she was hyperventilating, his eyes widened as he realized the beeping was her heart rate spiking. He ran from the bed, grabbed a syringe and quickly released the fluid into her arm. Tak's eyes fluttered shut as her breathing slowed back to normal. Zim, who was breathing heavily now as well, wiped his mouth, smacked himself in the head and muttered "You idiot." Leaving Tak to sleep in peace, while he wouldn't be able to do the same.

_**Later**_

Zim just sat there. "_This wasn't supposed to happen!_ He thought. This was just supposed to be a plot against the tallest and it turned into this? What were they doing? He still couldn't fully understand what had come over him, he just well… gave in… _"I need to be more careful, and not get carried away so easily." _He thought. They should probably forget that this ever happened.

Zim sulked into the kitchen. He sat down at a chair and rested his head on his hands. He sighed and drifted off to sleep. He dreamed he was in an open, lifeless tundra. He was freezing and there was no one with him, no sign of life anywhere. He curled up into a ball and just sat there shivering. He felt alone, more alone than ever before. Then someone put a hand on his shoulder, and his body filled with warmth. He wasn't sure who the person was, but he knew they were his only hope. He heard her voice, and he then knew it was Tak.

He woke up in darkness; he had slept for 10 hours. He got up, stretched and made his way down to the lab. He walked through the dim lighted room. Slowing as he came to where the computers were… to where Tak was… He walked to the side of her bed, and looked down at his sleeping Tak. Her long purple hair lay perfectly on her shoulders. He brushed her cheek with his hand gently and sighed. "oh well, can't do everything perfectly…" and he kissed her on the forehead, then headed to his own bedroom.

Tak smiled.

_**Later**_**…(again)**

Tak opened her eyes and looked around. It was early morning. She sat up and yawned. She stared at her legs. '_I wander if I could walk yet…" _She thought. Slowly, she pulled her legs out of the covers and hung them over the side of her bed. She took a deep breath and tried to stand. She immediately collapsed; she gripped the bed post for support. Still holding the bed post, and gritting her teeth out of pain, she managed to pull herself into a standing position. It was almost impossible to put weight on her legs. One of them hurt like crazy when she fell on it. But she didn't give up. In pain, she walked around her bed until she got used to walking again.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Your thinking, "What the Hell Nessa! Why wasn't this chapter interesting?" Well that's because I write big. So what seems like a 5 page chapter turns into like 1 freaking page typed….. Darn u handwriting….so my chapters were too short to post, so I kinda joined then with other's…. Anyway, the NEXT chapter contains AWSOMENESS…. That's the chapter where someone gets drunk… tehe but I won't tell you who ^.^ Though you can already probably guess who it is …. Well maybe its not who you expect! Maybe it is! Maybe im tricking you out of thinking of the obvious! Ehh, I'll shut up now…

Hey, I just finished a new ZaTr picture… it doesn't suck…. I saw some other guy's IZ fan art today, and it did suck… bleh XP. I'll post mine on Deviant ART as soon as I can then u can see it if u wanna. My usernames on my page.

Any way…REVIEWS! If you do, when I take over the world I _may _not turn you into one of my zombie _slaves…._Unless u wanna, which will be fine with me. But if there is a rly hot guy out there who reads & reviews mah stories, I'll put him on a leash and feed him biscuits ;). He has to be emo though! Because emo guys are soooo much hotter (Mouth watering) And you know what? A lot of gay guys are hot to… That's what I need, a gay straight guy…. Someone who can like be my best friend but still straight. See what I mean about ADD? Here I am talking about my love life? Wtf? God, I don't get myself….

Anyway… Review and I'll be happy, and hopefully not go into depression again… :/


	6. Ignorance is bliss

Bah! I love all of you guys! Your reviews are so nice and they make me feel all happy inside! X3! But im reading this other story called **Tolerance **written by **MissDomaYuset;** and let me tell you, it's freaking amazing! It's a ZaDf (Zim and Dib friendship) story and this chick writes like Douglas Adams and lemony Snicket combined! Which are two of my favorite authors! God that stories amazing…. Anywho, (I say that a lot don't I?) This is the chapter where two people get drunk! Yay! It feels weird when ur drunk… umm not that I would know… (Cough). ANYWAYS….chapter uhh… what is it chapter 6? Yeah, chapter 6!

* * *

She had been walking for 2 hours straight. It felt as if a chainsaw had been given a tour through her left leg. Tak allowed herself to sit on the bed until her head stopped spinning. After her time was up, she took the elevator back up to the kitchen, taking her portable IV of morphine with her.

Zim sat at the table while Gir, Minimoose, and Mimi were playing with stuffed animals. Zim was reading some human article that he didn't look particularly interested in. Tak appeared through the trashcan entrance, with a small limp she headed to the sink to get herself a drink. Zim glanced up, ignoring her, then as it occurred to him that that was Tak, his eyes shot open. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "How are you even able t-"

Tak cut him off. "I have to much determination." She said flatly. "I _taught _myself to walk again. My left leg still kinda hurts though…"

"That's because it was broken in half!" He yelled, he had lost interest in his in his paper and was paying full attention to Tak. His eyes still wide and confused, he lowered his voice. "You've been conscious for two days Tak; it should've been 7 before you were fully recovered!"

"Oh common, your making that up." Tak said rolling her eyes.

"Uhh, no I'm not." Zim snapped. "You were in that bed for a reason, will you _please _go back there."

"No" Tak said blankly.

"I just don't get it? Is there a reason behind this? Is it not suitable or something?"

"It's just… I just… I don't know, I don't _need _to be in there-"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm fine though!"

"No, your not! You said _yourself _that your leg still hurt, you stitches might burst, and you could black out any moment!" Zim said sternly.

"I. Am. Okay." She repeated slowly.

Zim closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm him self, then he finally spoke "Fine, Be that way. It's obvious that were too stubborn to listen to each other's suggestions."

Tak crossed her arms and glared at Zim.

"You Hungary?" Zim asked as if he were suddenly bored.

Tak smiled triumphantly. "Thought you'd never ask."

**Like idk, like 8 days later**_**…. :/**_

Oh, the plan… one thing not really being paid attention to in Zim's house. They had other things to deal with. Tak had been up & at em' for 5 days. Nothing really happened they were just _normal_ days for them…. (Cough) Zim had basically come out of his depression, and was fully functioning again. He and Tak had also gotten closer as friends, finding things to talk and laugh about. Things were good.

Zim and Tak stumbled out the elevator laughing.

"God, Their faces when we put on our plan!" Zim said still laughing.

"Can you imagine?" Tak laughed. "We like _have _to video tape that!"

"Whew" Zim wiped away a tear that came from laughing so hard. He walked toward the refrigerator and pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of wine.

'Zim, what're you doing?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, since I'm off the Antidepressants, I've decided it's time to break out the goods." He said smiling, waving the bottle at her. Tak still smiling raised an eyebrow and took the glass without hesitation.

"To the future plan we _will _come up with." Zim said filling each glass to the top with alcohol.

'To the future plan" Tak agreed. And they both drank.

**Later**

Zim sat on the other end of the couch, narrowing his eyes at Tak. "I want the bottle"

Tak stopped drinking it and looked at Zim. "No." She said protectively hugging the bottle against her chest.

"Common! You've drunken over half of it! And you had most of the last three bottles!" Zim whined, trying to reach for it.

Tak held the bottle over her head, holding Zim back with her foot squealing playfully. When he stopped grabbing Tak stared at him with big eyes hugging her bottle.

Zim glared at her "If you don't give me the bottle I'll have to take it by force…" He warned.

Tak stuck her tongue out at him and hugged the bottle tighter.

"You asked for it." And Zim jumped for the bottle. They playfully fought for it, both of them laughing the entire time. They rolled off the couch and Zim grabbed the bottle. He used his spider legs to pull himself up onto the ceiling. Tak tried to \do the same but her spider legs were still broken from the bear fight. Tak crossed her arm and glared up at Zim, who was drinking as much as he pleased.

Zim teasingly waved to bottle at her. He took another sip "Ahh… refreshing." He said with his famous zipper grin. Tak picked up a plastic hair brush (Don't ask…) and threw it at Zim eye. Zim yelped and dropped the bottle, and Tak caught it with one hand. She took another sip "Even a tiny hairbrush can defeat the Almighty Zim." She teased.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Fine" he said climbing down onto the floor. He opened the fridge again to pull out another bottle of wine. Tak heard glasses clanking and turned around, her eyes widened when she saw the shape of the bottle.

"Is that-"she gasped.

Zim smiled 'Yep, had it for 117 years, this stuff never expires."

What Zim had was one of the greatest Irken creations ever invented. It was a billon dollar drink that was worth what you paid. It was to die for, as in someone might kill you for the stuff, it was that good.

"But where on irk did you get it?" Tak asked with her mouth still hanging open.

"I won it in a poker game" Zim said truthfully.

"A billion dollar drink… in a poker game?"

Zim shrugged "what can I say, the guy was desperate."

Tak starred at the bottle longingly. Most irkin's never got to try the stuff because it was so expensive. The Invaders got some at their victory banquet, so no doubt that Zim had had some before. Tak had had some before, a very very very very small amount once. It was when she was still working on the janitorial planet- OVarch. She had found an empty bottle of the stuff. She tasted one drop, and just that one drop had tasted so good she was hyperventilating.

Tak rocked back and forth on her heels. "Sooo…you wanna share?"

Zim stayed silent for a moment. "Hmm… well I _could_ couldn't I?" he said smirking at her. "But someone didn't wan to share before so…"

"Oh common! This is different!" she whined "Please?" she said making a puppy face.

"_Damn… she still looks hot…" _Zim thought. He ignored her comment and popped the cork out of the bottle. The smell made her mouth water.

"Zim!" She whined

He poured himself a small glass and took a sip. He loved this stuff, it was amazing- he let it sit in his mouth for a moment and then swallowed... He peeked at Tak who was staring at the bottle hungrily. Zim smirked "God stuff here…" he teased shaking the glass. Tak narrowed her eyes; she walked to the bar and leaned in front of Zim, causing her chest to pop out a little. She had a plan. "Please?" She pouted, leaning forward a little more causing Zim to see her cleavage. Zim didn't look impressed. Tak smiled and dropped her eyelids; she walked over to Zim putting her hand lightly on his shoulder gliding it across his back as she walked to the other side of him. She hung on his shoulder putting her face close to the side of his head. She lowered her eyelids and in a seductive voice she said "You're going to have to give me some of that tonight." Brushing his ear with her lips

Zim raised an eyebrow "Are you seducing me?" Zim asked with a smile, obviously not bothered by the closeness of Tak.

She licked her lips. "Maybe, but girls gotta do what she has to…"

"…For alcohol." Zim finished.

Tak grinned. "See, now you're starting to get it..." She gently nipped his ear "now are you going to give me the bottle or do I have to take it by force?" She purred.

A zipper grin crept up on Zim's face. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Mehh, so I lied… again. The next chapter's the interesting one. Lucky for you I already posted it the same time as this one so you don't have to wait to read it! See im a caring person…. :/ ehhh maybe not…. Oh well. Umm what else can I say…Oh I know! Guess what I did yesterday! I build a time machine that took me back to the Cretaceous Period and brought back my newly owned Pet T-rex! He's a pimp dinosaur named Bat! (Big-Fat-Tyrannosaurus for long.) He likes to eat cracker jacks, cannibals, and Christmas lights! :DDDD Hes my friend. And heads up: I'm a dinosaur NERD I mean seriously if you're a dinosaur nerd like me and you want to have a hugeonic discussion about the T-rex, you will be Pwned. Seriously u stand no chance. But if ur interested to know why paleontologists are thinking that a T-rex was a scavenger email me, yeah that's right, I gave my email away on the internet… I'm defiantly a badass. ;) Anyway, REVIEW!


	7. Gettin a little bit tipsy

Ahh, now this is where it get interesting…. And graphic… :/

Yay 4 ZaTr! At least it's not ZaDr… god, ZaDr stories scare me XP.

And yeah I made this chapter really short for a reason! It's creates suspense! :DD

I'm truly evil aren't i? ^.^

CHAPTER ermm…7! YEAH… 7!

* * *

Tak bit his ear. Zim yelped and backed away from the bar. Tak took this opportunity to try to grab the bottle, but with a strong arm Zim pulled her down, landing her on the floor sitting on his lap.

He leaned forward "Don't make me hurt you…"he whispered playfully.

Tak turned around so that she was still sitting on his lap but had her legs on either side of his waist. She got really close to his face. "I intimidate you don't I Zim?" she asked with a smirk.

Zim narrowed his eyes, and with one quick movement he grabbed her hips with his legs, pulled down and flipped her over. Putting Tak on the bottom pinned against the wall. Her arms being pulled over her head by Zim's grasp. Zim leaned over her, his hair all messed up and sticking out in 50 different directions. Zim had her legs wrapped around his waist, though Tak used her leg power to pull Zim down close to her. She bit her lip smiling. Zim glared at her and moved very close o her face. Close enough that their lips touched and they could be kissing; but that was not Zim intention as he kept talking, tickling her lips as he did so. "You _may _intimidate me… but I don't think you're so innocent to say that I don't do the same…. After all, I am the almighty Zim…" Zim said seductively, putting on his trademark zipper grin.

"Your Drunk"

"Maybe…but you are too." He replied

Tak bit her lip

"Ah, but you _want_ our lips to touch, and you _want _this gap to close." He said, now using one hand to suspend her arms above her head. He used his free hand to run his finger teasingly along her jaw.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the shiver that came from his touch.

Zim continued. "But even if we weren't drunk… you would still _want_ our lips to touch…" he roughly brushed his lips against hers. "…Wouldn't you?"

Tak took no time to think twice, and yanked Zim down with her legs closing the gap between them. The kiss they shared was rough. The first, second, third…. And so on… Each of them enjoying it in one way or another, even the taste of the wine in their mouths that made it more intense.

On what could have possibly been the 13 kiss, Zim slowly pulled away. Tak tried to pull him back into the kiss, but she couldn't. She glared at him. Tak tried to act by surprise and try to escape his grasp on her hands, but it was no use as he just tightened his grip and pulled her up higher on the wall. He chuckled "That desperate to get to me huh?" He said playfully. "Now what can we do about that?" He ran his tongue around the lower lining of her lip, and easily flicked off the 3 top buttons of her blouse.

"Zim…" she whined. 'Stop teasing..."

"Oh, so you've already started to say my name huh? Haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

Tak couldn't take the teasing any longer so she twisted her leg around his while he was distracted and pulled the leg out from under him, causing him to loose his balance, giving her just a bit of time to have him off guard. Using this time, Tak lunged at him, crashing her lips against his. Her tongue finding its way around on its own. Zim was surprised about the intimacy of her kiss at first, he had a little trouble keeping up, but after a bit, it wasn't that hard. Zim paused for a moment, pleased with himself. "You're really hot." He said. He was starting to look drowsy from the alcohol.

Tak stopped and looked at him. She pursed her lips, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I have that affect on emo guys, almost as big as the effect they have on me." Now Tak was originally just doing this for the alcohol… but turns out she was enjoying it…. '_Eh, one night won't hurt…'_ she thought

Zim grinned, and again he flipped her over putting himself on top again. "Well, I think I'll have the greatest affect on you." He replied taking off the remaining buttons on her blouse, and then pulling her down into a deep wet kiss.

* * *

DONE! It was kinda disturbing to write but the voices told me to… o.0 (creeper face) Any way, LINE OF CONFUSION! Just to clear it, in the line _'easily flicked off the 3 top buttons of her blouse' _it does not mean that Zim freaking stuck his middle finger up to Tak's shirt. No… if you thought that's what it meant then you're a fail and you deserve to be fed to my zombie slaves when I take over the world… BE AFRAID!

Any how, the next chapter's the fun one ;).

And uhhhh… and don't forget to review so I actually have something to Tak about in the beginning of my next story…. And yeahh….. I'm gonna go eat some face's now…om nom nom, delicious.

Have fun kids! :D


	8. Supprize :D!

Awww.. I don't think you guys know how happy ur reviews make me )))

Just a few things:

**1.** For the later chapters that I'm currently writing, (((See I'm writing these chapters before I type them… like right now I'm writing chapter 12…))) I have a new character who is a dark brown haired female who's kinda short, has green eyes, is a genius, and sarcastic… I need a name for her. I was thinking Alex, Vanessa, or Allison. Tell me your suggestions!

**2.** Another thing, you guys can still suggest Ideas for the plan against the Tallests! I haven't completely finished writing that part yet, so feel free to tell me!

**3. **And finally,GUESS WHO'S HAVING A FANART COMPITION! :DDD Yes that's right! Feel exited! Just take your favorite scene of my story, draw it, then email the pic to me (My emails on my page), or you can leave me a link to it in your review. For the winner I'll write a Oneshot about anything you want…. I mean ANYTHING. But it has to revolve around Invader Zim…any who… Have fun drawing! :D

Chapter 8;

* * *

Zim's eyes fluttered open; he felt relatively good yawning and stretching his arms. He snuggled into his pillow, _"Why is it so cold?"_ he thought. He lazily slapped a hand on his chest. He paused; he patted his chest again to find bare skin. He lifted his head up drowsily. "Why aren't I wearing a shi-" His eyes widened "OH MY GOD!" He shouted falling off the bed.

Tak woke to the thump. She shot up "What? What happened?" She asked still half asleep "God, why does my head hurt so mu-" Her eyes widened, also realizing what happened. "HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. On impulse, she grabbed the sheets to cover herself and jumped of to the other side of the bed. She saw Zim's arm as he was trying to help himself up. He stayed on his knees so she couldn't see his... erm…well you should know…

"God…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in pain. Then he got whacked with a pillow….

"WHAT THE FUCK ZIM!" She yelled (((((And yeah, they still have their disguises on…))))))

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I'm still trying to figure out what happened last night!"

Tak looked confused. "Last night? What happened last night?" She stopped, as they both remembered _exactly _what happened the other night, causing their eyes to widen in shock even more.

Zim looked really freaked, mostly because he was scared about what Tak was going to do to him. Instead she stayed _a bit_ calm… well calmer than expected….

She put her head in her hands. "Oh God, no no no no no no! she rubbed her forehead in aggravation. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!DAMMIT, ZIM!"

Zim scoffed. "_MY _FAULT? AS I RECALL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS COMING ONTO ME!"

"YEAH, BUT YOU JUST _HAD _TO GO AND GET ME DRUNK DIDN'T YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU WERE FREAKING GRABBING FOR THE BOTTLE THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Just then Dib walked down the hallway, not sure what the screaming was about, he was just here to hack Zim's computer. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully "I'm just going to-"

"GET OUT!" They both yelled. And Dib did as he was told.

"BUT STILL YOU-" Tak paused for a moment putting a claw to her mouth. She smacked her lips a couple times. "Ugh, why does my mouth taste like Cu-" She twitched "ZIM GOD DAMMIT!"

"Hey! That was your idea!"

If looks could kill, Tak would've skinned Zim alive….and then shot him.

Tak groaned and slumped against the wall. "Why me?" she mumbled "I swear if you got me pregnant…" She threatened.

Zim grew pale "You couldn't be… could you…"

"I don't know! I usually don't have to think about this stuff because I don't have some Jack ass alien coming onto me on a regular basis!"

"THIS WASN'T MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

"I KNOW! I-I just don't know what came over me…" she said looking down.

Zim sighed. "Look Tak, we should probably try to forget about his…I mean if it makes you feel better, you weren't that bad…"

Tak twitched and clenched her jaw. "NOT THAT BAD!" she screamed

Zim gulped.

'You said last night I was the best you've ever had!"

Zim looked confused. "Uhhhh…" He said nervously

'So don't even TRY that with me! Not that bad… psh, I freaking knocked you socks of bitch!"

"Literally" he muttered.

"Admit it." She snapped

"I'm not admitting anything until you admit that I was better than red!"

"Red?" She blushed

"Oh common, we found you two locked in the closet together back in the academy!"

"Well… we never actually did it…there…" She said blushing

"But you know it's true..." Zim teased.

"I'm not admitting anything!" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest almost causing the sheets to fall from her body.

Zim chuckled. "I don't know why you're covering up, it's not like I haven't seen it already.' He said grinning.

Tak glared at him. "How about you do the same before I kick your balls off the next time you stand up!" She snapped

"Not until you admit it…" He grinned

"There's nothing to admit." She said stubbornly

"Oh common, you and I both know that's a lie. You were pleading, groaning and said my name so much that I think you wore it out." He said giving her an 'I know I'm right and you can't do anything to change my mind' Look.

"Well...umm…" Tak sputtered, truly embarrassed now.

'I'm waiting…"

Tak's face grew hot "Fine, you were better than red…"

Pleased with himself, he tied a pillow case around his waist. Tak also wrapped the sheets around herself so that it could be a dress. As she finished tying her bow in the back, she walked out, "But not better than skooge…" She teased just before reaching the exit.

Zim stopped. "w-wait, skoodge?" he asked catching up to her.

Tak smiled

"When the hell were you with Skoodge?" He asked

"It was a one-night stand. Something you should know a lot about. He may be small but damn he can work those legs…" she said dreamily "oh well, now you know." She said snapping out of her dream world.

Zim stood there for a second in shock and disgust. But he ran to catch up with her again. "Well guess what?" He said jumping in front of her so that she stopped walking. Tak raised an eyebrow. "I will get better than skoodge." He said with his O' so charming smile.

Tak smirked. "Good luck getting that opinion proven."

He chuckled and was on his way back to his room when he turned around "Oh, and guess what else?" he said

Tak tuned around looking paranoid.

'I lied; you were _almost _as good as Tenn..." He said winking at her and turning to leave.

"Tenn? When did you do Tenn?"

"At a party celebrating becoming an invader, which is _not _something you should know a lot about."

* * *

DONE! Ahh, that was a fun one. Wouldn't you say so Bat? "…" fine, well he agrees…but I think I could've written it better…."Stop agreeing with me Bat…" Anyway… I'm faced with a problem! I called and called but their aren't any more horse stables to purchase! I need more to keep my zombies in! Makes me uber sad….of course I could always keep you guys in a telephone booth couldn't i? Yes! Im genius! Lol, keep reviewing! :D


	9. the shortest chapter yet

Ya, ya…. I kno….. im sorry I havnt posted for like….. ever. BUT I STILL WUBS UUUU. U will all recive salvation when I take over the world!

ART CONTEST: well….. sense NONE of you entered no more salvation for u ! :C

Meanies….. makin me sad…. :[

I FEEL SO HATED

…brb suicide ;)))

* * *

Tak screamed into her beds pillow. She just laid there not doing anything. Turns out Zim was the best she'd ever had…. But how could she have said that? He had gone beyond just turning her on, he had been gentle…..in a way. But he was different, as if there was a spark in between them. She shook off the thoughts and walled over to her closet; she couldn't help looking in the mirror. She was proud of the way she turned out…she was thin and had a great figure shape and a flawless, beautiful heart shaped face. Without her disguise, her antennae had gown longer and had more of a curl, so her holographic purple hair had gotten longer as well. But Zim had come much farther than she had. For one thing he was much taller, and like her would be equivalent to an 17 or 18 year old earthling. But his body had taken on a great shape- thin and muscular….that's right, she had seen his abs… And everything else...(cough) His face was thin and perfectly featured, but there was still something about him… something that Tak couldn't put into words, something that would have you running to embrace him on impulse… He was just really sexy, ….and the way he made you feel…

Tak noticed the pace of her heart as she thought about the other night…he was so different from the first day she got here… maybe that was just the antidepressants wearing off. She thought of the closet incident and giggled remembering how timid and shy he was.

She smiled. Closed her eyes; and drifted to sleep, finally in a state of being somewhat content

Zim spun around in his chair and twirled his pen through his fingers. He had put on a good show for Tak, but honestly he was

Incredibly confused…. Actually beyond incredibly confused.

It was false that Tenn was in anyway better than Tak… they were stupid kids then and neither of them knew what they were doing….she was way too innocent. He had found out later that the only reason she did do it was to prove to her friends that she could… That left scars on him. But before impending doom 1, everyone liked Zim. He was funny, popular, and good at what he did… Now it was just the opposite. That's why Tak made him feel so much better. She had actually forgiven him for what happened in the past, and wasn't judging him for it.

Tak was perfect to Zim…she was beautiful, smart, sarcastic, funny and could stand up for herself. It was actually true that she and Zim were at the top of the score board back in the academy, but the two never knew the other existed. Tak was never a looker back then., but kept her dignity. She was popular but everyone was still scared of her…Zim sighed, he had now only realized how lonely he was; and for some odd reason he wanted Tak here with him, not shouting or screaming…. But just there, with him

* * *

GARRRR! I don't like writing short chapters….. T_T but its what you guys get for not freaking drawing fan art! *Glare* but I was nice and typed up another chapter…. See I do care…. Somewhat…. (Cough)…ehh nothing rly interesting happened when I disappeared….oh I became addicted to a few more T.V shows and discovered a new AWESOME song by a gay dude ^_^ its called Mind In The Gutter by Chris Crocker (Yea, that's the guy who did the leave Brittany alone vid.) but its awesome :P anywho….. MEHHH. :T


	10. chapter DOOM

Gawd I hate Katy Perry….her husband actually took a picture of her without makeup on… O.O god shes scary…

Oh another awesome song: Castles in the sky by DJ satomi….. awesomsause….heres a good link **.com/watch?v=S-lcwSEVB5s**

Mehhh…. This chapter takes place later btw….

* * *

CHAPTER DOOM

Zim sat lazily in the office chair in front of his computer, watching Tak at the other end of the room.

He pouted "I need a hug…"

Tak raised a brow "And whywould I give you a hug?"

"You gave me a hug when I was being all emo and stuff…"

She rolled her eyes "No Zim."

Zim stuck out his lower lip "Please?"

Tak rolled her eyes and scoffed "Fine" She stood up out of her chair and outstretched her arms in an embracive position.

Zim practically ran into her arms, putting her out of balance for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Tak…" He whispered. He just felt sad and weakened. He felt bad for putting Tak through what happened…. Well he felt a _little _bit bad….

Tak awkwardly patted his back

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." He mumbled.

"Uhh…."

"I should have controlled myself…"

Tak understood what he was talking about now. She sighed. "Zim no, it was both of our faults."

"MMmm…I like you…" he mumbled

Tak laughed "Now how much sleep have you gotten since the other night?"

"Mmmmmm…..none….." He buried his face more into her hair. "You smell good…."

Tak laughed "well how about you get off of me before you fall asl-"

Zim snored.

"Shit" she mumbled. Zim was out. And Tak, not being able to support his weight was falling over. "EEEP!" she squeaked. Zim landed on his back, still sleeping. Tak laid on top of him, but rolled to the side. His right arm was still around her waist and her head rested on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. She could have left him there and gone upstairs…but this felt nice to her. So she stayed and drifted off to sleep stroking his chest.

Zim's eyes fluttered open. He was confused on where he was for a second, then he turned his face into a sheet of purple hair an he smiled as he saw her head resting on his chest. He was a bit surprised that she stayed there at all. She had a cute way of sleeping, Inhaling through her nose and exhaling in little puffs through her mouth.

Zim smiled, raising the hand that was resting on her hip to gently comb his fingers through her hair. Zim felt happy to do this, it just felt right to be here with her…

Tak groaned. "Mph" she buried her head into Zim's chest. Her head tilted a bit so she was looking up at him from his chest. Zim chuckled.

Tak blinked a few times and sighed. She rolled over so that she was laying on her back in Zim's arms.

Then Tak finally broke the silence "I hated being alone…" she said quietly.

Zim smiled gently and kissed her head "Your not"

Tak smiled "I know"

Zim gulped. There had been something in the back of his mind that had been bugging him for the past few days. "Uhh… Tak?"

Tak looked up, confused on why his tone of voice suddenly changed.

Zim bit his lip. "Are you pregnant?"

Tak's jaws dropped, then she bust out laughing "Why of course!"

Zim's eyes got as wide as dinner plates and all the color drained from his face. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

Tak cracked up even more when she saw his face. "I was just kidding! No Zim, im not pregnant!" ( Hehe There goes the hopes of many…. C:)

Zim took a huge sigh of relief "Don't kid with me like that!"

Tak smiled and raised an eyebrow "Why, you don't want kids?"

Zim had his eyes fixed faraway in the distance "Not right now I don't…"

Tak smiled sweetly then squinted. "Ugh, the Lights…..Too bright…." She said burying her head back into Zim's chest.

Zim chuckled "Those are the stars Tak…It's 1:00 AM"

"What day is it?" She muffled out from Zim's shirt.

"August 28,why?"

Tak's head shot up, her hair all unbrushed and tangled. "August 28?And its 1:00 AM?"

"Ya…Tak what's going on?"

Without an answer she jumped up exited. "Common!" She shouted pulling Zim up on his feet and dragging him by the hand as she ran up the stairs.

"Ahhh! Tak where are we going?" Zim stuttered as he stumbled up the stairs behind her.

Once again Tak didn't answer, she just continued climbing. She led Zim out onto the loft where his Vootcruiser was.

"Get in." Tak said simply. (*OMG RAPIST* D:!)

Zim scoffed. "Tak, what're u doing?"

"Just trust me." She said staring up at Zim, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Please" she said softly. Goosebumps came to her from his replying smile.

"Okay" Zim said softly, smiling.

Tak drove, with Zim sitting beside her watching her every move.

The new ship was inspired by the movie star wars. after watching it, Zim got jealous that the humanoids had bigger ships that he did; so he made his ship bigger…..But truly there was no way Zim could've fit himself back in the old vootcruiser…

The ship made its way easily through the layers of the atmosphere. Tak stopped a good 10,000 miles away from the exosphere. She leaned back in her seat starring out at the open universe. "Today is hundredth million year sense Irk was created….this year it conveniently falls on the same day as the Blue Innerway…" She said quietly

"Oh…." Zim said surprised.

The Blue Innerway was the most beautiful astronomical event known to anyone in the universe. It occurred only once in every two million years. They said that I had certain affects on people, that it brought out your true self….. (***Cough, u can tell where this is going… :/ ***)

"It starts at 2;00 am…" she said "in just a few minutes.." She kept starring out the widow, waiting for the comets' effect.

Then suddenly a shining blue orb shot across the sky. The two aliens leaned forward in their seats, intrigued but the brilliant blue light. 5 more of different colors also found there way across the black void. Each having an amazing and striking appearance, they illuminated the sky. It was a harmony of colours, Tak and Zim were out of their seats pointing to random comets' as they showered across the sky. The two were laughing from joy and amazement; they even clasped hands somewhere in the middle of the light show. There was nothing that could compare to this, no New Years celebration, Fourth of July…. That was all children's play.

The smiles on their faces went from cheek to cheek. They hopped up and down on each foot… They hugged each other quickly. To ecstatic to realize what they were doing, they faced toward the window and Zim put his arm around her while she clung to his chest. They just kept laughing as the meteorites flashed across the sky.

Amazing- the one word to describe it… the feeling, the presence, the feeling… it was beyond human description…. Both of them positive of this being the most magnificent thing they have ever seen in their lives…. It had put a feeling through both of them, sending goose bumps everywhere and making their stomachs flip more than when they had their first kiss.

They overlapped, converged, and lit up space… Something caught Zim's eye, he turned his head and was surprised to see Tak's old ship floating beside them. He ran to the intercom.

"Dib!"

"What? Are you guys seeing this? It's amaz-oh your right over there…."

"Get your ass in here man! You get a better view!"

Dib then quickly maneuvered the ship under Zim's loading dock and ran in.

"So that's where my ship went…" Tak muttered

"WOW!" Dib yelled

Then the three continued their exited jumping and such…. Then when two meteorites collided, its released an unforgettable explosion of colours… The three stood there for a second with their jaws hanging open. Then they started cheering again… then instinctively Tak and Zim moved to embrace again…but this time the only thing not touching was their lips—they stopped be fore this could happen, realizing what they were doing…. Zim looked down and hesitated pulling away, but still turned away blushing. Dib of course dint notice, he was too busy gawking at the lightshow… "THAT…WAS…INCREDIBLE!" he yelled "I mean…. WOW!"

The two aliens nodded in agreement. They sat there for a moment, reviewing what happened.

"I vote we stop for alcohol! …. It's on me!" Zim said…. And of course the others agreed.

'You'd have to disguise the ship though…." Dib said

"ya, I know"

"…A pig is not a disguise Zim…."

Zim glared at him

"Just saying…" Dib shrugged- then he turned toward the exit

"Where are you going?"

"To my ship- duh… I can't leave it floating around space"

"_My _ship. " Tak corrected

"Well it mine now!" dib stuck out his tongue playfully and ran out the exit.

Tak scoffed and shook her head.

"I need a drink…" Zim said

"Me too- so step on it."

* * *

RAADAA!(: Y hello ther! Did u guys miss me ^_^ I bet u did….. deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DOWN inside your black empty souls…. ^_^ tehe anywho …. I knooooooo this chapter was long and had no sex in it- so it was obviously boring….(Fuck u all -.- ) :D ! anywhoo…. Imam be nice AND STOP STALLING—I shalt post the next ch soon! :D infact im already working on it! XD see? I can be nice….. O._o…. ahh wait nvm…. H wellll- thank u to all ta people who left me comments teling me to get off my ass and type….. ^_^ that's right…. U GUYS KNO WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!... hehe – and until we meet again my fellow musketeers! :D!


	11. How a bout a little Exdacy?

OMIFUCKINGOD! RAAAA:C im sorry about not posting in the last few week ive just been gawd damn travinling the entire fucking summer! ! (Angry face) And the reason I didn't post yesterday is because my demo for word ran out…. -_- grrr

ANYWHO!~ on a happier note I need to give a shout out too some people(Because there more important thann uu:3) So shank ya to **Captor of the Crasies, **and the **The Guilty Bystander.** They left some seriously nice reviews )) I LOVE U GUYS LIKE OMFGGG! THER AMAZINGGG

AND! I made a blog! :S ( I feel like a total loser now…) :/ but chu guys can converse with meh! :D and im making a new website tooo. :P so if u have nothing better to do in ur life and like meh- cheak em outt:3 ya so if u actually like me enough to wanna talk to mehh…. (Cause I have no friends of course …D; )

**Blog**: *pl4n3t Depressed. Blogspot. com* (w/out spaces)

**Website**: (says on mehh bloggg:3) my sites rly just a what the hell kinda thing. So ill be sharing where to find some IZ vids online, cewl moosic and other possibly pointless shit..:/

-And u know what, shanks to **xoAmaxi** (: that one be nicee tooo

Ya well, I KNO I'M SORRY 4 NOT POASTING! 3: meh and **just a heads upp:** if u havnt already herd the song 'Good girls go bad' by Cobra starship- I advise u listen to itt before readingg.:/ MERP

And yes this a rly 'wtf' chapter… but DEAL WITHH ITTT :S

FUCK THE DISCLAIMER!

Rahh- please keep reviewing

* * *

They stopped at a dance club for the drinks. As they walked to the entrance a big cliché muscular guy stood outside the entrance, He held up a hand to stop them "This is a private club—for embers only." He said roughly

Tak hid behind the two boys "I have a plan, don't say anything!" she whispered in their ears. Behind Zim and Dib she quickly pulled down her sleeves to her shoulders, teased with her hair a bit, and pulled up her skirt … She stepped out from behind the guys and the mans jaw dropped, eyes wide. (All while Dib and Zim were taking the load of ass in)

"Common, you wouldn't want to spoil tonight for me would you? I got all dressed up for nothing..." She said cutely making a pout face.

The man blinked a couple of times "W-well of course not! Go right in! I'm almost sure I've seen your pictures on the members list before anyway…" He said nervously

Tak's eyes flashed and she winked at him "Of course love." She smirked "Maybe looking like a whore isn't always a bad thing…" she mumbled turning into the club.

Dib bust out laughing "What was that?"

"Improvising, Now where's a table….?"

Not soon after they sat down a blonde bounced over to their table. "Welcome to Foo Bar!, can I get y'all anything?" (Yes damn straight, this place is called Foo bar…. -.-)

"Beer please"

The waitress snapped her gum "mmk"

"Same" Dib said casually

She glanced at Zim and smiled "and what can I get for you hot shot?" she winked

Zim smirked "I'll take the tastiest thing you have around here…. That might even be you." He winked

The waitress giggled and skipped away.

Tak rolled her eyes "Really?"

Zim shrugged "Hey, at least I kept my shirt on"

"I never actually took it off…" she mumbled

Zim raised an eyebrow.

"WELL" Dib said "To avoid arguments I'm changing the subject."

"To what?" Tak asked

"This" Dib said smirking. Then a tall dark haired man walked up to Tak "Hey babe. Lets dance" Tak turned toward the other guys with the '_Omg this guys so hot and wants ME to dance with him!'_ Look.

"Sure..." She said nervously

Then right after she left the drinks arrived.

"Good." Zim said. "I need it" and took a sip of his drink and gagged. "Ugh- my god it tastes like shit!" and stole Tak's beer, popped it open with his thumb, downed the whole bottle. He looked around angrily.

Dib had just opened his bottle when Zim snatched it from him hands and downed it too.

"Dude! What the fuck? Swiper no swiping... Jesus Christ." Dib shook his head. "What's the problem man? You've been acting so pissy lately." He asked.

Zim looked in Tak's direction. He was breathless and she was beautiful.

He sighed. "that right there…" He said pointing to Tak "…That's my problem"

Dib smiled. "So what HAS been going on between you two?"

"Ughhhh, u don't wanna know…" he took another swig of his beer.((…well Dibs beer, but don't worry he got a new one- ALL HOPE IS RESTORED)) "Got any smokes?" Zim asked.

Dib pulled out two sticks from his coat, and handed one over.

"Best thing about being irkin, drugs don't fuck me up." He mumbled trying to light his cigarette.

"Fucking lucky." Dib muttered doing the same.

Zim relaxed and casually blew out the smoke. "Shit I miss these things…"

"So, answer my question."

"I did" Zim said

"No but seriously dude, did u kiss her again or something?" He asked casually

Zim rubbed his forehead "Ughhhh.." he sighed

"Spit it out whore."

"…" Zim glared and rolled his eyes. "ughh… I-well _we_ just…drank a bit too much… and..ughhh" Zim sighed "So we got together for one night –and…and well, disaster"

Dib looked unconvinced. "Dude, you're skipping me out on some shit. If you got drunk and ONLY like made out or something… you're seriously fucked up… Or you're Christian…"

"Aren't they the same things?" Zim said sarcastically

Dib looked over at Zim and continued "Anyways… so your DEFINITELY not Christian… maybe a little F'ed up.. But still this only leaves one conclusion. You two mustve…" Dibs eyes widened "OMIGOD YOU GUYS HAD SE-"

Zim shot forward and covered Dibs mouth with his hand. "Shadapp!" He hissed hinting that Tak was only a few feet away.

Dib nodded, his eyes giving of their own smirk. "I'm so proud of you!" he said sarcastically giving of a fake sniff.

Zim raised an eyebrow

"You finally got laid!:D"

Zim stared at him while he laughed. "I've gotten laid before…." Zim glared

"Ya! But not like this! Drunk waitresses don't really count. Man you were starting to scare me, I'm sorry but you needed this" Said Dib a matter O' factly.

"God, you're right. I just needed to get screamed at and smacked with a pillow. Like oh my god, you're the new ghandi." Zim said sarcastically. "We just lost track of how much we were drinking and just got carried away…But she was really fucking pissed in the morning….ughh it was a mess."

"Why? was she bad?"

"No! That's the problem! She wasn't!"

Dib smirked.

'I mean look at her! Shes..-" Zim and dib turned their heads to look at Tak and their jaws dropped. But they weren't the only ones looking at her like that. Every guy was turned in her direction just gawking at her. She sure did as hell have the light on the dance floor.

"…Shes a hell of a dancer.." Dib finished

"And a thing to look at…" Zim mumbled

'Uhhuh…." Dib agreed mindlessly.

Then the loudspeaker came on; _"Wow! Well we certainly have a dancer here! If only our own record breaking Z-man was here we could have ourselves a dance off1"_

Zim just kept starring.

"_Well, spotlight? Can you find him?"_

Zim snapped back into reality, he herd a familiar song and knew what was going on. "Shit..." he muttered, he put his head down and pulled up the collar on his shirt._ "There He is!"_

Zim winced as the spotlight shone on him.

"_Here! Looking greener than ever! Whatdya say to a dance off with this young lady?"_

Zim sighed and ignored the gawking dib across the table. "Why not?" and got up from his chair as the crowd cheered.

"Z-man?" Dib asked sarcastically over the sound of screaming people.

Zim smirked "Why the hell not?" and he then approached the stage to see Tak giving him the same look dib did.

"Zim!" She laughed.

He smirked "The one and only"

The loudspeaker came on again_. "Were going to play a section of songs and you two have to win over the crowd, you have to match the rhythm and be creative; Then the crowd will determine who wins!"_

Zim rolled his eyes "Common Mikey, you know me better than that. John! Pass me a mic!"

Tak gasped "Your not gonna-"

Zim winked "Let the best Irken win" Then the music blasted.

"_I make them good girls go bad!"_

Tak's eyes widened

_"I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"  
_

The crowd started cheering as Zim sang and started on his footwork. He pointed at Tak as if about to fire a gun with his hand._  
"I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild" _He tried to show Tak up by doing some more crazy foot work.

_"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad _

Tak clenched her jaw and glared at him, motioning with her hand for one of the band members to give her a mic, then sand the next verse.  
"_I know your type  
Boi, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control"_

And just too mock him, she copied every move he did earlier and improved them._  
_

Zim still didn't look impressed_  
"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild" _

She smirked at him and joined in._  
"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist" _

_"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad" _

_"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance"_

_"And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance"_

"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad"

They took a deep breath, wiped their foreheads and laughed.

They put the mics up as the Dj switched the songs. He played slow dances, swing dances, hard base songs, electronic; all while Zim and Tak danced together with never fading smiles ( :P) He laughed as he spun her around, and was surprised with her 'Exotic' dance moves, but he just laughed and went along with it.

Honestly both Zim and Tak couldn't be enjoying their selves more, she felt ecstatic being held in zims arms. An he felt amazing holding her.

The music was starting to fade away and the lights dimmed. So Zim finished by twirling Tak over his shoulder and flawlessly catching her with one hand. The crowd was silent with awe for a moment, then started cheering….loudly.

The loudspeaker boomed on again_ "Wow! That was amazing! Well lets ask our audience… who wins?"_

Shouts of both of their names came from every direction of the sea of people, until one person in the back yelled "IT SHOULD BE A TIE!" (Of course this was dib…) The crowd took this into consideration and then started screaming for a tie.

"_Then its done! We have a Tie!"_

The crowds cheered again.

"_Drinks on the house for the rest of the night!" _The loudspeaker boomed over the continued cheering.

Zim and Tak laughed and exchanged a hug. Then Zim, grabbing her by the hand, led them back to the table. Dib sat there with an enormous grin on his face, he started flailing his arms wildly as they approached. "THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! LIKE OMIFUKINGAWD!"

Zim laughed and rolled his eyes

Dib only continued "but like, ZOMGY! How the hell did u do that f'ing amazing footwork man? It was awesome!" Then he gave a mischievous grin toTak "And you were just really fucking sexy!"

Tak scoffed "…straight boys..." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"AND YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME SINGERS!" He concluded.

Zim and Tak laughed.

Tak smiled sweetly "Thanks dib" Then wiping any trail of gratitude off her face, she turned to Zim an asked "And since when do _you _sing?"

Zim pursed his lips. "Let's just say I come here a lot."

Tak looked confused. "Wait … Then why didn't you get us in using your membership?"

"Well you seemed to have it all under control; I didn't want to be the one to ruin your fun." Zim winked.

Tak's face flushed while she glared at Zim.

Curious dib went all out and asked '_THE QUESTION'_ (_Dramatic music plays)_ "So, Tak where did u learn to sing exactly?"

Tak's face flushed again as she nervously bit her lip. What? You don't think that I have natural talent?" She asked trying to act offended.

Dib and Zim looked unconvinced. "Well after that reaction we certainly don't."

She looked down. "Well. I learned at….my job." She finished glancing back up at the boys.

Zim raised an eyebrow "On irk?" he asked

"yess…" She mumbled.

Zim pondered for a moment, and then a confused look crossed his expression. "Wait… the only place where you ever actually _hear _singing on irk is the…" His eyes widened "The Strip club!" he asked appalled.

Dib's eyes flashed with sudden interest and he smirked.

Zim just kept starring at her, gapping.

Tak's face turned red again. "N-no! I didn't work _as _a stripper!...Except for one night…Oh god…but seemed like really good pay at the time!…and!….UGHHHHH" Tak groaned while she buried her face in her hands.

Zim and Dib burst out laughing.

Tak groaned.

Zim patted her head. "Aww… its okay Takky.." he said with a mocking pouty face.

Tak glared at him "I hate you" she mumbled

They all laughed.

The remainder of the night was filled with, more dancing, more laughter, and even more embarrassment. Dib ended up finding a cute brunette that he really likes, she offered to drive him home since the guy was dead drunk after consuming 11 pints of beer and couldn't even remember who he was. All while Zim and Tak made there merry way home.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ….uh… what is it…11? YES CHAPTER FUCKING 11! ( I kno- love me, hate me. Because I just ended u on a CLIFFHANGERR! xD )

Well joy, guess what. I ended it earlier then expected because im changing things up u may hate me for this, but im doing it for a reason. So ill just tell you- next chapter their having COLD HEARTED SEX! (bet that got your attention ;P) I kno people r like 'Ew how can people be sick enough to write this? xP gross… blah blah blah' (u get the jest of it) Well MY answer to that question is HOW R U SICK MINDED ENOUGH TO READ IT? HUH? …..- No answer? EXACTLY. I'm writing it so u can pleasure your sick desires for Cartoon porn :/ UR FAULT NAWT MINE… ITS RATED M FOR MAKIN BABIES, KIDS!(BTW- im not suggesting there are no accidental pregnancies in this story… which there are not….SPOILER ALERT!) :D I bet ur all sad and stuff now that ive found you all out xP any who… So imma be gone the next week or so so itll be another reasonably long wait, maybe I'll cue some elevator music for u guys… :/..ANYWHO- REVIEW U CARNALLY MINDED BASTARDS! And visit meh blawg :3


End file.
